I'd Do Anything
by Bowling Boy
Summary: While visiting England, Elizabeth tries to convince Daphne to divorce Fred.


Disclaimer: Purple buffy and Bowling Boy do not own Scooby-Doo. However, purple buffy owns Dawny and Schelly. We hope you like our story!

"Mommy, what're you doing?" Dawn came into the living room. Daphne turned down the TV volume.

"I'm watching some TV. Nothing good is on," She shut off the TV. "Where's Michelle?"

"She's talking to Daddy."

"Oh. Are you both trying to convince us to take you somewhere?" Dawn smiled.

"Maybe."

"Where do you want to go?"

" England!"

"Why?"

" England is so beautiful, has such cool sites, and the people there talk funny too!"

"Who told you that sweetie?" Daphne asked as she got up to walk over to Dawn.

" Willow told me about England one time when she was babysitting Michelle and me."

"Let's ask your father if he'll take us," Daphne said as Dawn and her walked out of the room.

"Daddy can we go to England?" Dawn asked as she ran into the room.

"The girls have been really good and then we can spend some alone time Freddie," Daphne said as she entered the room.

"Can we go PLEASE Daddy?" Dawn and Michelle begged.

"I don't see why not," Fred said happily.

"Yeah! We love you daddy!" Dawn and Michelle said as they ran out the room to pack.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Fred said as he hugged Daphne.

* * *

The next day at the airport Daphne, Fred, Dawn and Michelle waited anxiously to get on their private plane.

When they got on the plane the first thing Dawn and Michelle did was order room service, Fred decided to start to write a sequel to his best seller, _Fred on Fred The Many Faces of Me_, and Daphne decided to watch the season final of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The flight took seven hours and when they arrived in England it was raining. Since it was nighttime they decided to check in to their hotel and go to sleep.

* * *

The next day Dawn and Michelle decided to go site seeing with their personal assistant Jassimen, and Daphne and Fred decided to spend some quality time with each other.

"This is nice," Daphne said as she curled up next to Fred.

"We should do this more often," Fred said putting his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Dawn and Michelle were having a wonderful time with Jassimen. They had just eaten, and now they were heading off to do another fun filled hour of shopping. "Lets go in their!" Michelle pointed to a store. Jassimen nodded.

"Yay!" Dawn and Michelle took off into the store. Jassimen followed, somewhat more reluctantly. They had been shopping for five hours, and she already had to carry about thirty pounds of clothes. "What do you think of this one?" Dawn picked out an outfit, and showed it to Michelle.

"We should get two!" Michelle picked up one exactly the same size, and they ran off toward the dressing room. Jassimen set down all of the bags, sighing in relief. Her cell phone started to ring. She put her hand in her pocket, but it wasn't there. She looked down at the bags and groaned. She had stuffed it into one of the bags earlier. She shook her head and started to sift through the bags. She finally found it, and hit the _talk_ button.

"Hello?" Jassimen said.

"Hi Jassimen."

"Oh, hi Ms. Blake."

"How're Dawny and Schelly doing?"

"Fine. They like to shop."

"Yeah. Well, could you tell them that they need to be at the hotel in an hour? We're going to visit my mother's house tonight for dinner, and I want Dawn and Michelle to look presentable. Tell them to choose two nice dresses."

"Okay."

"Bye." Daphne hung up. Jassimen shut her cell phone off.

"Girls?"

"Yes?"

"Lets go hit one more shop."

* * *

"Daph, I really don't want to go to your mothers house," Fred came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Well I don't either, but she invited us, and we have to go," Daphne started to brush her hair. "Have you heard Dawn and Michelle? They should have been back by now."

"They're probably getting dressed right now."

"You're right," Daphne started to apply some makeup.

"Don't we look pretty Daddy?" Dawn asked as Michelle and her walked into the room. They were wearing matching purple dresses.

"Of course you do girls," Fred said getting up from the bed.

"I don't want to go see Grandma!" Michelle said.

"We have to go because Daphne's mother invited us," Fred said mocking Daphne.

"Seeing how much you don't want to go, the girls and I will," Daphne said angrily walking out the door with Dawn and Michelle.

"Why does Daddy get to stay home and not see Grandma?" Michelle whined.

"Your father is a jerk who doesn't care about me or my family," Daphne said.

"It's not fair," Michelle said.

"Michelle we'll get through this together!" Dawn said reassuring her twin.

"I hope your right," Michelle said perking up.

* * *

When they arrived at Daphne's mothers house Daphne said, "Remember to be on your best behavior."

"We will mommy," Dawn and Michelle said smiling.

Daphne knocked on the front door. "Who is it?" a voice asked behind the door.

"Your daughter and grandchildren," Daphne said.

"Come in," the voice said opening the door. "It's so go to see you! Where's that HUSBAND of yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fred was a jerk so I told him to stay behind," Daphne said.

"I told you never to marry that man, but did you listen to me. No, you had..."

"Mother, not in front of the children!" Daphne said as her cheeks turned red.

"Mommy, is Grandma senile?" Dawn asked.

"I see you've taught the girls some new words. Follow me please," Elizabeth said. After everyone was sitting comfortly on a couch in the family room Elizabeth said, "I got you some presents Dawn and Michelle."

Elizabeth handed Dawn and Michelle each a wrapped package. They unwrapped the packages and looked at their gifts sadly. Both girl had received a Barbie with red hair and were dressed up like an army cadet. "We haven't liked..." Michelle was saying.

"Dawn. Michelle. What do you say to Grandma about your gift?" Daphne asked.

"Thank you Grandma," Dawn and Michelle said in unison.

"I knew you'd love them!" Elizabeth said excited. "Why don't you play with them somewhere else while your mother and I talk?"

"Fine. Michelle, look how much un-fun I mean fun we will have with these Barbie," Dawn said leaving the room.

After Dawn and Michelle had left Elizabeth said "Now that your ignorant husband and you are fighting maybe you will finally agree to go on a date with that charming man Red Herring."

"You have got to be kidding me. Even after Red tried to rape me you still accept him?" Daphne asked horrified.

"Daphne he was only playing. He said so himself," Elizabeth said.

"You only want me to marry him so you can be even richer," Daphne screamed.

"Why would you ever accuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fred was right in not coming tonight. Dawn. Michelle. We're leaving," Daphne said getting up from the couch.

"You won't if you want your girls to live," a man said behind her.

Daphne turned around and screamed. Red Herring was standing there laughing. Behind him were Dawn and Michelle gagged and tied up.

* * *

Fred shut off the TV and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. He was worried about Daphne. She should have been home by now. He punched in her phone number and waited for her to pick up. After five rings, he got Daphne's answering machine. "You have reached Daphne Blake. I'm not available for various reasons (laugh). Leave a message, and I'll call you back later. Beep!" Fred hung up. Daphne probably decided to spend the night at her mother's house. After all, it was really late. He changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

"How could you do this?" Tears streamed down Daphne's face. "They're your grandchildren! Don't you love them?" Daphne was seated in Elizabeth's recliner. Red was pointing a gun at Dawn and Michelle to make sure she didn't run.

"I could make more of them for you, Mrs. Blake," He said, stroking Daphne's leg. She pushed him away.

"You're both sick! You're going to let him rape me again? I hate you!"

"I can't wait until Fred comes. I want to tell him that you cheated on him," He whispered into her ear.

"Oh, yes. When is Fredrick coming? Doesn't he love you?"

"Of course he loves me! He's going to make both of you pay,"

"I want to see that," Elizabeth said.

"Can you untie the girls? Please. I promise I won't go anywhere," Red looked at Elizabeth. She nodded. He stood up and untied them, leaving on the gag.

"Come here girls," Daphne said. Dawn and Michelle ran to her. She hugged them, and quickly untied the gags.

"I hate England," Michelle stated.

"So do I, sweetie."

A/N: purple buffy will eventually update Scooby's Grave when she gets 20 reviews for The First Dimension, so review! Bowling Boy will update The Apartment when he stops having a writers block.


End file.
